365 Days Of Us
by KBihavenothing
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have broken up since four months, at the very beginning of the summer. Kurt lives in New York with Rachel, but his love for Blaine hasn't vanished yet. One day he finally decides to text him, but since he has deleted his number, he misspells the last few digits. The text gets to another person. And, unfortunately, that person is Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Ship:** Kurt/Sebastian.

**Rating:** Eventual NC-17.

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine have broken up since four months, at the very beginning of the summer. Kurt lives in New York with Rachel, but his love for Blaine hasn't vanished yet. One day he finally decides to text him, but since he has deleted his number, he misspells the last few digits. The text gets to another person. And, unfortunately, that person is Sebastian.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, I'm Anna and this is the first story I'm posting here (you don't say?) And I hope you like it because I care like a whole lot.

This began as an Italian fic and my friend Edy is translating it for me (_I_ _love you_!).

I really hope you like it and know it's just a text fic, I hope for a positive opinion!

Enjoy!

**Reminder**

Kurt

_Sebastian_

/

**Chapter 1**

**(October 10****th**** 2012)**

(05:50 pm)

Uhm. Hello Blaine. You know, this is the first time I text you after four months and you didn't get in touch either, but I wanted to tell you that I miss you. I think of all those moments we spent together, our kisses, our embraces, and it's something that I would get back now. But, it's true, you've already made your decision and that's fine, I accept it. You should know that you will always have a special place in my heart though.

(05:55 pm)

_I knew that sooner or later I would have caught diabetes, but I didn't expect it to happen this way. _

(05:56 pm)

Uhm ... excuse me?!

(06:00 pm)

_You are more of a queer than I thought._

(06:01 pm)

Tell me you're not who I think you are.

(06:02 pm)

_Tell me you didn't really write that text, it's so depressing and lame._

(06:04 pm)

Oh no. This can't be happening.

(06:06 pm)

_Hummel, have you lost your brain function? Does it run on battery and it's just discharged? Or maybe you're just a boy of few words …_

(06:08 pm)

Kill me now.

(06:08 pm)

_I swear that I would but I'm not into hurting girls, you know._

(06:10 pm)

A nightmare. It's just a nightmare.

(06:11 pm)

_If you say so._

(06:12 pm)

Sebastian.

(06:15 pm)

_You know my name? Brilliant. Bravo Sherlock, I'm very impressed._

(06:14 pm)

I HATE YOU.

(06:15 pm)

_You know, hate is a feeling too. So you feel something for me. I'm so moved._

/

(09:45 pm)

_It's so rude that you didn't text me back._

(09:47 pm)

I was pretending I was the invisible man.

(09:47 pm)

_You're not very convincing._

(09:50 pm)

Too bad, isn't it?

(09:53 pm)

_Look, gay face, what was that message a few hours ago? Nice-ass dumped you for someone who looks more like a boy? Because in that case, I have to give him a lecture about the fact that he hasn't called me of all people._

(09:54 pm)

It's none of your business. Nothing is part of your business actually when it comes to me.

(09:56 pm)

_Calm your hormones down, dolly. You stir so easily. Are you a vibrator or something?_

(09:57 pm)

How did you know it was me?

(09:59 pm)

_I don't know anyone else who would let Anderson fuck them, so._

(10:01 pm)

_And also, I already had your number._

(10:05 pm)

How the hell do you get it?

(10:05 pm)

HEY. What makes you think that I was the one being fucked?

(10:06 pm)

_Weren't you?_

(10:08 pm)

Answer the first question.

(10:11 pm)

_Not until you answer mine._

(10:13 pm)

It's none of your business.

(10:16 pm)

And we 'switched off' anyway.

(10:18 pm)

_Quotation marks even, huh._

(10:10 pm)

Now answer the question.

(10:18 pm)

_1) As you know, I have my resources. 2) The resource in this case is your dear friend, Santana. 3) My intention was to send anonymous text but I've got better things to do._

(10:25 pm)

That is alarming. I mean the fact that you prefer spending time bothering me, that's alarming.

(10:26 pm)

_Not if I haven't even done it yet._

(10:28 pm)

But you thought about it. It's worth more than a thousand actions.

(10:32 pm)

_Says the boy who would throw me on the first available table at the Lima Bean to strip me off of my clothes._

(10:35 pm)

Why are you ridiculously fantasizing while we're texting?

(10:35 pm)

'_m not, I've just told the truth._

(10:40 pm)

I have no idea why I keep wasting my precious time with you.

(10:42 pm)

_It's called interest, Kurt. You are interested in me._

(10:45 pm)

I'd rather kiss a hippo than have an interest in a meerkat.

(10:46 pm)

_Stop lying to yourself._

(1050 pm)

_And stop ignoring me._

(10:54 pm)

_Kuuurt._

(10:57 pm)

_Hummel, seriously? This only proves you can't even stand a simple conversation with me._

(11:02 pm)

_Bravo. I'll give you a virtual applause, seriously._

/

**(October 11****th**** 2012)**

(11:03 am)

Meerkat.

(11: 07 am)

_Have you been swallowed by a spaceship, got pregnant and then transported back to Earth?_

(11:10 am)

How the hell can you think of such a stupid thing? Just tell me … you play The Sims, don't you?

(11:14 am)

… _Of course I don't._

(11:15 am)

_However, why didn't you text me back?_

(11:17 am)

I have a life, Sebastian.

(11:19 am)

_No one goes out at eleven o'clock on Thursday. Except for me._

(11:22 am)

I have roommates who want to celebrate at eleven o'clock on a Thursday night.

(11:25 am)

_Rachel? What did she want to celebrate? New glittering stockings from ?_

(11:28 am)

Is this a natural gift or are you trying hard to look so stupid?

(11:29 am)

_It's only one of my many talents._

(11:33 am)

Please. The best you can do is move your hips to the rhythm of a stupid song that makes you think of a double meaning.

(11:35 am)

_If you want me to, I can give you all the private show you want. To the rhythm of one of my favorite songs, which has no double meaning at all. _

(11:37 am)

Are you serious? It's because of the double meaning that you'd consider it your favorite song.

(11:38 am)

_You have such a weird opinion of me._

(11:38 am)

Your fault.

(11:39 am)

_(:_

(11:43 am)

A smiley face? Can I throw a slipper at you?

(11:46 am)

_It sounds so Desperate Housewife._

(11:46 am)

What do you want from me?

(11:48 am)

_Your pussy._

(11:50 am)

Do you I look like I have one?

(11:53 am)

_Ah, right? Too bad. So how do you pee?_

(11:55 am)

Sebastian. I do it the same way that you do it.

(11:57 am)

_It's not true. I know you don't have it._

(12:00 pm)

You're so wrong, Sebastian.

(12:03 pm)

_Hmm, why don't you show me? Just to be sure._

(12:06 pm)

It's too good to be ruined by the look on your pervert face.

(12:10 pm)

_I'm jerking off._

(12:13 pm)

I don't believe you.

(12:16 pm)

_It's so hot._

(12:20 pm)

Bye.

(12:35 pm)

_I came. Best orgasm ever._

(12:37 pm)

Are you kidding me?

(12:40 pm)

_Of course. Who would come for you?_

(12:43 pm)

Blaine? That same Blaine you weren't able to get.

(12:45 pm)

_Ouch, it still hurts_.

(12:50 pm)

Oh I'm so sorry.

(12:54 pm)

_Anyway, it's also the same Blaine that dumped you._

(12:54 pm)

Can we avoid the topic?

(01:00 pm)

_As you desire, Casper._

(01:04 pm)

I'm tanned, there is no need to call me that.

(01:07 pm)

_Just because you're tanned I'm not supposed to call you that? Just say that it bothers you already._

(01:10 pm)

And if I told you that it bothers me, you'd stop calling me that?

(01:13 pm)

_Of course not__, __Casper__._

(01:15 pm)

I'm banging my head against the wall right now and Rachel looks at me like I'm possessed.

(01:16 pm)

_Could you ask__ her __if she can take__a video__? __I don't want__to miss__it._

(01:20 pm)

Do you really enjoy seeing people suffering?

(01:24 pm)

_Especially if__these people are__Kate__Hummerlene__._

(01:26 pm)

I need an aspirin.

(01:30 pm)

_Watch out with that, you might throw it up._

(01:32 pm)

It's so nice that you worry about me.

(01:34 pm)

_:D_

(01:40 pm)

I would ask you to stop with these irritating emoticons. The last one especially.

(01:45 pm)

_You should try and complain less, no one would want to date a hysterical girl._

(01:46 pm)

I think you would.

(01:46 pm)

_You're in New York, right?_

(01:50 pm)

It surprises me how many things you know about me. Are you a stalker or something?

(01:54 pm)

_You're not that important. I won't lose my time looking for news about you._

(02:00 pm)

So how do you know that I'm in New York?

(02:02 pm)

Oh, okay. Last night I talked to Mr. Bowtie.

(02:05 pm)

_Can't you mind your fucking business for once in your life?_

(02:12 pm)

_Nasty. Kurt Hummel is talking nasty. Tell me it's not a dream. I'll save this text and hang it around the city. I had no idea that the baby penguin even knew these bad words._

(02:13 pm)

Don't you ever get tired?

(02:13 pm)

_Of course not, otherwise I wouldn't still be here._

(02:15 pm)

I would want so much that you didn't exist seriously.

(02:16 pm)

_The world wouldn't be the same without me._

(02:20 pm)

Well: asshole, not even barely modest, arrogant, always needs to be at the center of everyone's attention. Tell me some other of your qualities.

(02:23 pm)

_Beauty, intelligence, charm. Should I continue? Because I could, like, endlessly._

(02:25 pm)

I don't want to text you right now.

(02:30 pm)

_Would you rather fuck?_

(02:33 pm)

I'm so happy that I'm miles and miles away from you.

(02:36 pm)

_We're closer than you'd think._

(02:36 pm)

What do you mean?

(02:38 pm)

_You'll understand._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Here's another chapter of this Kurtbastian story! Hope you like it!**  
**

**Beta: **Amanda908565.

_/_

_Sebastian_

Kurt

**Chapter 2**

**(14th October 2012)**

(04:03 pm)

It's so weird you haven't bothered me for three days.

(04:05 pm)

_My life doesn't revolve around you._

(04:07 pm)

Oh really? I knew mine revolved around you in fact.

(04:10 pm)

_Can't you see? I've got a round ball that rolls around me._

(04:12 pm)

That's not funny, not at all.

(04:15 pm)

_You're such a sad person._

(04:17 pm)

I'd know how to have fun if only I had the time.

(04:21 pm)

_What are you doing? Manicure?_

(04:24 pm)

I have a job. You know something about it?

(04:26 pm)

_No college?_

(04:27 pm)

I'll apply next year. I want to try and get into NYADA.

(04:29 pm)

_If you didn't get in already, that means that they are too blind to see what real talent is. Don't go back in there._

(04:31 pm)

What do you know?

(04:33 pm)

_I've heard you sing, Casper. You're not that bad. You'd be wasted in a college full of people with pull._

(04:36 pm)

A compliment. You've just given me a compliment. Is this true? Am I dreaming?

(04:38 pm)

_Take it for whatever you want to take it for._

(04:40 pm)

I'm hopping around the room.

(04:43 pm)

_I'm enjoying my new apartment._

(04:48 pm)

You've really moved here in New York, haven't you?

(04:55 pm)

_I've never said where I was moving to or if I was moving indeed._

(05:01 pm)

Honestly, it was pretty obvious from that 'you'll understand'.

(05:04 pm)

_You spoil all my surprises._

(05:06 pm)

What sort of apartment did you get?

(05:10 pm)

_Nope, I won't tell._

(05:13 pm)

Sebastian.

(05:15 pm)

_Kurt._

(05:20 pm)

I refuse to play it as if we were two kids. 'Sebastian' 'Kurt' 'Sebastian', are we 5?

(05:23 pm)

_Let's go back to being kids. You know how nice it is? Playing statues, then hide and seek. We can hide in a room and while we wait, we can see who's bigger. Even kids do stuff like that._

(05:24 pm)

You're gross.

(05:26 pm)

_You're right. You were the one playing with tea sets, adorable._

(05:30 pm)

Don't use that word please.

(05:34 pm)

_Did your Blainey use it? Is this what it's all about?_

(05:40 pm)

Is it so hard for you not to mention Blaine? Quit it, jeez. You're annoying.

(05:42 pm)

_Ok, screw Blaine. I don't even know who this guy is._

(05:45 pm)

Thank you.

(05:46 pm)

_You're welcome, Casper._

(05:50 pm)

Are you ever going to stop calling me that?

(05:53 pm)

_I won't._

(05:56 pm)

Great. Now my life is complete, totally.

(06:00 pm)

_I love your sarcasm._

**(15****th**** October)**

(01:02 am)

_Have you ever thought about a world full of Sebastian Smythe?_

(01:05 am)

How can you think of these things at night?

(01:10 am)

_I get bored at this time._

(01:11 am)

Sleep Sebastian.

(01:14 am)

_I can't. I'm imagining a world full of Sebastians._

(01:24 am)

It would be a horrible world. Now go to sleep.

(01:26 am)

_Why would I do that? The night is still young._

(01:38 am)

It's just the stupid things people say to have an excuse to the fact that they stay out all night. It's not young. Night goes quickly, so fast you can't notice. Don't waste precious hours of sleep because you think it's young, before you know it, it's already eight in the morning you'll have to wake up to go to school or work and you're fucked because you're dying to sleep.

(01:42 am)

_I'd want to hate you, but it's totally right. We'll catch up. And don't think too much, it's not good for you. Dream of me, gay face._

(01:43 am)

I will dream that I'm strangling you, maybe I'll feel better.

(01:45 am)

_If you settle for so little._

(12:01 pm)

You can tell it's going to be a good day from the morning.

(12:13 pm)

_You should just fuck off._

(12:16 pm)

Oh, you're in a good mood this morning.

(12:21 pm)

_You just woke me up. What did you expect?_

(12:23 pm)

Sebastian, if you don't turn off your phone at night, it's not my problem.

(12:26 pm)

_Don't text me early in the morning._

(12:30 pm)

It's half past 12.

(12:43 pm)

_And you think this is a normal time to wake people up? See you again at five in the afternoon._

(12:45 pm)

You're impossible.

(05:13 pm)

_This is the right time to wake up._

(05:20 pm)

There are people who are cooking dinner and you're ready to get breakfast on. I don't understand why I still wonder about these things. I probably always forget who I'm talking to.

(05:24 pm)

_I would use a few sweet words, but then I'm afraid to remind you of someone and I don't have nice words to offer to you btw, so I'll have my coffee, getting ready to go out and get me some guy who I'm going to kick out tomorrow! Bye, Kurt._

(05:30 pm)

Tact, Sebastian. Learn how to use it, it helps.

**(16****th**** October)**

(03:05 am)

_Do you think I'm too much of a bitch to people?_

(03:10 am)

Do I need to answer truthfully?

(03:13 am)

_Yes, Kurt, I need you to understand thatthatthat, did you know that I love saying that?_

(03:15 am)

I know the symptoms of drunk. And you are completely drunk, darling.

(03:24 am)

_Yup, but Kurt I like uuuu, so much!_

(03:30 am)

This is such a bad sign. I'm afraid to say that drunken people tell the truth, because I swear I'm going to kill myself if what you're telling me is true.

(03:34 am)

_You're, like, a small grub. I wanna push you against the wall and kiss you hard. I bet you have soft lips._

(03:43 am)

You shift from pervert Sebastian to sweet Sebastian? Alcohol really has a thing on you.

(03:55)

_I think I'm going to throw up ..._

(04:00)

When you'll be sober tomorrow, you can tell me about your nasty dreams on me and the wall. Pull yourself together!

(04:22 pm)

I think tonight someone has got carried away.

(06:00 pm)

_Forget what I said, when I'm drunk, I don't even think._

(06:20 pm)

You're kidding right? It was hilarious.

(06:23 pm)

_I can't believe I did that with you. Where has my dignity gone?_

(06:25 pm)

Take it easy. Sooner or later these things happen to everyone. Except for me, of course. I'm not that stupid.

(06:30 pm)

If you bring this up to me, I swear I will end you.

(06:32 pm)

How could you make me pay for that?

(06:35 pm)

_You don't know the power in my hands._

(06:42 pm)

I'm sure you'll use it wisely. You have the most obtuse brain of a goldfish and a hamster put together.

(06:45 pm)

_Don't push it, Kate._

(06:48 pm)

By now your insults can't even touch me.

(06:50 pm)

_You've started a battle._

(06:54 pm)

It doesn't scare me at all.

(07:00 pm)

_Good._

(07:01 pm)

Good.

**(18****th**** October)**

(08:32 pm)

I'm sure you had something to do with all that happened to me today.

(08:34 pm)

_I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about._

(08:37 pm)

Stop being dumb. Who else would send me into a chocolate shop and make me gain 3 pounds? Only Mr. I have to let it get my pay-back could. What a great way to get it.

(08:40 pm)

_You could have left the shop._

(08:45 pm)

I tried. That salesman said that – and I quote - 'after you've got it, you can't go out without buying at least something.' My belly is bursting and my pants ...

(08:45 pm)

My babies :(.

(08:47 pm)

_The best money I've ever spent._

(08:48 pm)

Excuse me?

(08:50 pm)

_I'll show you how it happened._

(08:53 pm)

_By now you've realized that I'm stalking you so there is no need to point it out again._

(08:55 pm)

Stalker.

(09:09 pm)

_Other than that, I knew that you had to meet up with this guy - great choice anyway -, of course hotness in the flesh *I mean me* knew him and asked him a little favor in exchange for something else, you don't even want to know what._

(09:14 pm)

_So, I told him to give you the wrong address of the place where you had to meet him and look, what did you get instead?_

(09:16 pm)

I've never hated a person so much. And it's weird, since I see the good in everyone, but I can't save anything about you.

(09:17 pm)

_Tell me I'm a genius._

(09:08 pm)

Not even under torture. But maybe I should thank you, that guy was starting to get tiring: thanks for setting me free, but I always hate you for what happened to my pants.

(09:22 pm)

_No. Wait a minute. You've still got something in return. I've failed._

(09:23 pm)

Don't be angry with yourself. It's always like this: the bad guy never wins.

**(19th October)**

(10:01 am am)

I didn't think you had any feelings.

(10:03 am)

_I'm not a robot._

(10:05 am)

Yes, but, you got offended by such silly thing.

(10:07 am am)

_I wasn't offended at all._

(10:10 am)

Sebastian, you didn't text me back after that.

(10:13 am)

_Maybe I've got better things to do than waste my time on a gay face like you?_

(10:15 am)

You're just disappointed that you failed. And I can't really say failed: I'm 3 pounds fatter. 3 pounds jeez.

(10:18 am)

_You won't get it. I've never lost anything, the very fact that I have taken the guy away from you when that's what you wanted depresses me._

(10:21 am)

I almost believed it.

(10:22 am)

_By not believing you're hurting my feelings even more._

(10:25 am)

The falsest thing you could say. You'll never have a future as an actor.

(10:27 am)

_Fuck. I've said that you're not funny, you had to keep the game on._

(10:30 am)

I'm not enjoying this game at all.

(10:32 am)

_Boooring._

(10:34 am)

You owe me a pair of pants.

(10:36 am)

_Yes, but I get to choose them. May all the saints above be prayed to make sure that those goose pants get destroyed._

(10:38 am)

They're high fashion pants. It's not goose, it's a very famous orange.

(10:40 am)

_Please. Even an blind grannie would refuse to wear such a thing. It's an insult to the best of high fashion clothes._

(10:43 am)

What do you know about fashion?

(10:45 am)

_My mom is totally obsessed with this stuff. If she knew you, you would become besties for life._

(10:48 am)

Sounds interesting.

(10:55 am)

_Have you heard from Blaine?_

(10:57 am)

What do you care? We were talking about fashion.

(10:59 am)

_You didn't say if you sent that text yesterday. I'm curious to know if he cancelled you._

(11:03 am)

Cancelled? What way of saying is that supposed to be?

(11:05 am)

_Don't change the topic, Kurtie._

(11:07 am)

You've changed it too.

(11:10 am)

_You keep on skipping the question._

(11:13 am)

No, I haven't. Are you happy now?

(11:15 am)

_Like a kid at Christmas._

(11:18 am)

How come you're in New York, Sebastian? To ruin my life? Wasn't it enough for you to do it once?

(11:20 am)

_I'm obsessed with you, Kurt. You're my favorite quality of heroin._

(11:24 am)

That sucks. Have you seen Twilight?

(11:26 am)

_From this question, it seems that you've done as well._

(11:30 am)

We've changed the topic again.

(11:33 am)

Maybe because it's the right thing to do.

(11:35 am)

Will you tell me, sooner or later, why you're here in New York?

(11:37 am)

_Yep, sooner or later._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the girl who translates this story to English was on holiday! Now I'm back though and she said it's going to be updated almost every week ^^ thank you so much for you patience! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_  
_

_Sebastian_

Kurt

Santana

/

**(20****th**** of October 2012)**

(11.02 am)

_When you were a kid and you screamed, were your ultrasounds to annoying that the whole neighborhood complained about you breaking their glasses?_

(11.05 am)

Good morning, Sebastian.

(11.07 am)

_Or, whenever they dressed you up, did they make you wear glittering pink shoes? If that happened, I want a photo._

(11:10 am)

Change your drug dealer. This shit is bad.

(11:12 am)

_Have you got any advice on that?_

(11:14 am)

Do I look like the kind of guy who might recommend you a good drug dealer?

(11:16 am)

_Right, I clearly asked the wrong guy._

(11:20 am)

Good morning, Sebastian.

(11:20 am)

_?_

(11:22 am)

I'm trying to erase what happened and give you a chance to make this better. Take it.

(11:23 am)

_Good morning, gay face._

(11: 23 am)

Much better.

**(21****st**** of October)**

(02:22 pm)

_I'm bored, fucking subway._

(02:24 pm)

I'm working, if you don't mind.

(02:25 pm)

_Aw, don't worry, you're not bothering me._

(02:25 pm)

You have no idea how much I hate it that you can't see my threating face right now.

(02:28 pm)

_Kuuurt, why are trains so slow? The simple fact that there's ((me)) on it should make it go faster. I should just snap my fingers and find myself whenever I want to be. Why the hell isn't this working?_

(02:30 pm)

You don't even deserve an answer.

(06:03 pm)

Did you find your own ((private)) subway?

(06:03 pm)

_Your interest – especially because it's late – doesn't catch mine. _

(06:05 pm)

That's good since I actually don't really care.

(06:07 pm)

_Aw, look at this experienced diva._

(06:10 pm)

Aw, look at how original Mr. Everybody-should-be-at-my-feet-cause-I'm-awesome is.

(06:12 pm)

_I'm just a little rusty. I haven't found such a gay face as you to mock since you've been gone from Lima._

(06:12 pm)

Just admit it that you think about me all the time.

(06:13 pm)

_My only thought about you is trying to figure out how well structured your vagina must be and how it's possible that you have one._

(06:13 pm)

Same joke twice? You're stuck.

(06:14 pm)

_What if I touched it? Your vagina I mean._

(06:15 pm)

You're sick. Go and see a doctor. A good one.

(06:16 pm)

_Already did. I mean doctors._

(06:17 pm)

I saw that coming.

(09:30 pm)

_Do you want to know why I'm here in New York?_

(09:31 pm)

I've been wondering for days.

(09:33 pm)

_The city is awesome and bright. There are some many gays in here, like, seriously, tons of gays._

(09:33 pm)

I'm serious. Why are you here?

(09:34 pm)

_I have my reasons, but I won't tell._

(09:35 pm)

You're running from something.

(09:38 pm)

_Smythes don't run._

(09:38 pm)

Why are you so afraid to show what you feel?

(09:40 pm)

_I'm never afraid_.

(09:43 pm)

Yes, you are. Something scares you, I feel it.

(09:43 pm)

_Kurt, we're fucking texting, how could you tell?_

(09:44 pm)

Sixth sense.

(09:45 pm)

_100% Hummel, 100% gay face._

(09:49 pm)

Oh, so I'm worried about you – even if you don't deserve it – and you won't even think I'm serious.

(10:00 pm)

_Kurt._

(10:00 pm)

What?

(10:02 pm)

_I'm __**not**__ scared._

(10:03 pm)

Yeah, okay, fine.

**(22****nd**** October)**

(11:12 pm)

Hey Giraffe, how is your life in New York going? Fucked someone?

(11:15 pm)

_You're live texting me during a blowjob._

(11:17 pm)

Awesome! Go on, don't worry.

(11:17 pm)

_With pleasure._

**(23****rd**** October)**

(01:03 pm)

_Santana._

(01:03 pm)

?

(01:05 pm)

_Santana._

(01:05 pm)

((?))

(01:06 pm)

_Santana._

(01:10 pm)

Listen up, homo erectus, my girlfriend is waiting for me for a long hot session of making out, so you better hurry up, or I'll kick you in your ass.

(01:13 pm)

_Aggressive. You turn me on when you act like this._

(01:14 pm)

I give you three seconds.

(01:14 pm)

_Ok. Fine._

(01:14 pm)

_Got any news?_

(01:15 pm)

Oh … no, I don't.

(01:15 pm)

_Are you sure?_

(01:17 pm)

Sebastian, you know it. If I had any news, I'd tell you.

(01:18 pm)

_Yeah, you're right. Go making out with your girlfriend._

(01:18 pm)

Seb …

/

(04:12 pm)

I'm the unluckiest person on earth to ever exist.

(04:12 pm)

_That's not true._

(04:13)

_You're the unluckiest person in the whole Universe._

(04:15 pm)

You're really helpful.

(04:17 pm)

_Do I look like Mr. Kindness?_

(04:19 pm)

You're actually Mr. I-don't-even-know-what-kindness means.

(04:35 pm)

_You have no idea how hard I'm laughing now._

(04:38 pm)

Why are you changing the topic? Do you know how annoying that is? Why have you texted back after twenty minutes? Not that I care what you're doing of course.

(04:40pm)

_Uh baby, baby … get up on this._

(04:40 pm)

What the hell?

(04:41 pm)

_Thanks for making fanny packs fashionable again._

(04:42 pm)

Oh.

(04:42 pm)

No way.

(04:43 pm)

This isn't happening.

(04:44 pm)

How? When? Why? Where did you find it?

(04:44 pm)

_I have my resources, Kurt._

(04:45 pm)

I'm about to commit suicide.

(04:47 pm)

_Baby penguin my ass. __Your hips have got the moves._

(04:50 pm)

Don't say a word about that performance; or my hips and how awesome they are; or anything else.

(04:51 pm)

_I'm so thankful to anybody who's posted this video on McKinley's website._

(04:53 pm)

Fucking bastard. I didn't know someone was recording it.

(04:54 pm)

_Uh baby, baby … Push it._

(04:56 pm)

Sebastian, stop.

(04:56 pm)

_Never_.

(04:58 pm)

Vengeance time I guess.

(05:00 pm)

_Push it, Kurt, push it._

(05:01 pm)

I swear you're going to regret this.

(05:02 pm)

_I seriously can't wait._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebastian_

Kurt

Santana

**(25****th**** of October 2012)**

(10:32 am)

_Don't you think the weather can be crazy? It changes all of a sudden, without a real reason, just because it wants to._

(10:34 am)

How come you're so philosophical?

(10:35 am)

_I feel poetical today._

(10:36 am)

You're so full of surprises, Mr. Mystery!

(10:38 am)

_You have no idea_.

(10:40 am)

I rather don't have one.

**(27****th**** of October)**

(04:00 pm)

Vengeance Part #1 is coming.

(04:00 pm)

_What are you planning on?_

(04:02 pm)

I need to find your place first.

(04:03)

I'm going to use my perfect spy radar.

(04:04 pm)

_You're so much better than CSI_.

(04:24 pm)

Okay, just help me. I won't find your place alone, like ever.

(04:26 pm)

_Do you want me to make it easier for you?_

(04:30 pm)

_Since I'm not too patient, I'll give you my address. Actually, I'm sending you a picture of the place._

(04:32 pm)

You've got something on your mind, right? You wouldn't do this otherwise.

(04:33 pm)

_You're the one who's got something on his mind, Kurt._

/

(06:45 pm)

_How the fuck did this rabbit get into my place?_

(06:46 pm)

SURPRISE!

(06:49 pm)

_Seriously?! A rabbit?_

(06:53 pm)

Ta-Dah!

(06:55 pm)

_You're ridiculous._

(07:00 pm)

Sebastian. I can't wait for the bunny to poop around and for you to feed it. It's going to be the end of you.

(07:02 pm)

_How did you know I'm afraid of bunnies?_

(07:05 pm)

Oh

(07:05 pm)

I didn't know. I do now.

(07:06 pm)

Beware. There might be a bunnies invasion.

(07:10 pm)

_Oh my fucking god, it's getting closer to me._

(07:13 pm)

Who's ridiculous now?

(07:15 pm)

_What does this monster want from me?_

(07:17 on)

It's just a little bunny, Sebastian. Pet it!

(07:18 pm)

_I'd rather punch myself in the face than touching it._

(07:21 pm)

Have it then. Punch yourself in the face.

(07:21 pm)

_No._

(07:23 pm)

You said that.

(07:28 pm)

_Don't think this is over_.

(07:30 pm)

It's going to be so easy to destroy you.

(07:33 pm)

Bunnies invasion, Sebastian.

(07:34 pm)

_Do this world a favor and make them all disappear._

(07:34 pm)

Never.

**(28****th**** of October)**

(08:10 am)

_Rabbit._

(08:13 am)

Is this a new nickname code or?

(08:16 am)

_No. I have a fucking rabbit on my bed._

(08:20 am)

And?

(08:21 am)

_And I hate rabbits!_

(08:21 am)

Throw it through the window.

(08:23 am)

Or give it to me and I'll give it to Britt.

(08:26 am)

_I can't. I have to show Mr. Gay Face that I'm not afraid._

(08:30 am)

Oh-oh, somebody is trying to look 'strong' to other person.

(08:32 am)

_Oh, shut up. The only time I need to be strong with someone is while fucking_.

(08:35 am)

Just admit it that you feel something for Kurt already.

(08:36 am)

_I'll pretend this 'question' never happened._

(08:36 am)

Sebastian.

(08:38 am)

_No, Santana._

(08:39 am)

_Actually, if you want to make yourself useful, why don't you call mom?_

(08:42 am)

Explain to me why you don't do that yourself.

(08:45 am)

_You know why._

(08:49 am)

You had such an amazing relationship and now it's wrecked for something stupid. I can't understand.

(08:50 am)

_You know it wasn't my fault. Neither was hers_.

(08:53 am)

I know, Seb …

(08:56 am)

Gimme a few days to contact her and find out how she's doing, ok?

(09:00 am)

_Thanks_.

/

(01:02 pm)

Do you think Blaine still thinks of me?

(01:03 pm)

_No. He probably moved on with his life, just like you should do._

(01:10 pm)

_And since when I'm the right person to ask for love advices? I'm the worst you could ask about that._

(01:12 pm)

I need a real bitch to get him out of my head.

(01:19 pm)

_I'm flattered that you thought about me, but I can't think about your period issues now, I'm making a friend._

(01:20 pm)

With the ghost at your place?

(01:22 pm)

_Nope, with Gay Face._

(01:22 pm)

Who would that be?

(01:24 pm)

_The rabbit of course._

(01:27 pm)

You didn't actually name him that, right?

(01:29 pm)

_I did_.

(01:30 pm)

That's sad.

(01:35 pm)

_Keep on laughing, Kurt._

(01:36 pm)

I actually just feel like crying.

**(30****th**** of October)**

(03:45 pm)

Hey there, bunny creeper.

(03:46 pm)

_Sup?_

(03:50 pm)

I did the call.

(03:50 pm)

_And?_

(03:53 pm)

She's fine and … she misses you.

(03:55 pm)

_Is she the only one missing me?_

(03:58 pm)

I didn't talk to your dad.

(04:00 pm)

_Of course not._

(04:03 pm)

Your mom tried to convince him but it didn't work.

(04:06 pm)

_Yeah, I guess talking to my ex fake girlfriend he loved is a problem._

(04:10 pm)

Don't even mention that.

(04:12 pm)

_Yeah, totally. You're right._

/

(06:02 pm)

Have you gone?

(06:23 pm)

I need you, I'm bored.

(06:26 pm)

_Since when have you started to use people for your whims?_

(06:30 pm)

Since I've met you.

(06:32 pm)

_I've got a good influence on you._

(06:35 pm)

How's the bunny? Do you feed him? I care about him.

(06:47 pm)

_If by feeding him you mean cereals, yup, I did._

(06:40 pm)

You'll need to buy him some food.

(06:42 pm)

_Aren't cereals food?_

(06:45 pm)

I meant real food.

(06:47 pm)

_I won't, forget it._

(06:50 pm)

Sebastiaaaaan. You can't leave him like that.

(06:53 pm)

_He's got cereals!_

(06:55 pm)

You're unbelievable.

(07:03 pm)

_I'll believe that's a compliment._

**(31****st**** of October)**

(01:30 am)

_Good night, Kurt._

(01:34 am)

_Gay Face says hi. We're friends now._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! Update! I wanted to thank everybody who follows this fic. It's just a silly story but I'm happy that someone likes it! I wanted to shout a thank to The Fabulous A.J for making me notice that the doc manager doesn't past the underlined text, so I have to add it when it's needed :3 Thank you all!

Reminder: _Sebastian - _Kurt - Santana (though she's not in this chapter) - **Rachel - **_**Blaine**_

_/_

**(30****th**** of October 2012)**

(02:00 pm)

I'm so happy that you are friends now. Even if it wasn't supposed to happen.

(02:02 pm)

Happy Halloween though. Maybe this is the day I'm going to plan on the bunnies invasion.

(02:05 pm)

_And here I thought good actions were to happen during Christmas time. If you wait until then, it will be a splendid timing._

(02:08 pm)

_Gay face loves his cereals though. So I won't buy him any other kind of food._

(02:10 pm)

Bunnies can have diarrhea too, just so you know.

(02:13 pm)

_It means I'll bring you here and you'll clean everything._

(02:15 pm)

_With your hands. No gloves. Nothing._

(02:19 pm)

That's disgusting. I'd rather jump in a pool full of sharks.

(02:21 pm)

_Bunnies' poo can be deadly, Kurt._

(02:23 pm)

I can only imagine.

(02:28 pm)

Did Gay Face just shit? Is that why you're telling me?

(02:31 pm)

_Take a shovel and come over._

(02:34 pm)

I guess I'll let you have all the fun. You and Gay Face are friends now and a friend in need, it's a friend indeed.

**(5****th**** of November)**

(09:02 am)

_**I was at the Lima Bean after all this time and it wasn't the same without you. I miss you, Kurt. And I know I was the one who wanted to take a break, but I miss you so, so much, and I've been so stupid to do that.**_

(09:20 am)

Is this all you have to tell me after months of silence?

(09:22 am)

_**I didn't know what to do, Kurt.**_

(09:30 am)

Right. So you break-up with me using the cliché line "let's spend some time apart" and then you pop up with "I miss you". We promised so many things to each other, now look; all those promises are broken because of a few words.

(09:33 am)

This silence just broke us even more.

(09:40 am)

_**I still love you, Kurt.**_

(09:48 am)

And you think I don't? God, Blaine. Sometimes you're just … How can you think I could forget everything that happened between us so easily?

(09:50 am)

_**I don't know …**_

(09:51 am)

_**I shouldn't have texted you.**_

(10:00 am)

No, I think you had to. We need to make things clear between us.

(10:03 am)

_**What do you mean?**_

(10:08 am)

I think we should stop talking for some months. Maybe we could text every now and then, to keep in touch. When you're coming to New York after high school, if you still want to come here, we might love each other like we did and maybe we'll get back together.

(10:11 am)

If that's not the case, we can still be friends. I don't really want to lose you. You were too important for me to do so.

(10:15 am)

_**I was?**_

(10:15 am)

_**Yeah, ok. I think I can do that.**_

(10:17 am)

Fine.

(10:21 am)

_**Thanks for giving me a chance. I won't disappoint you, I promise.**_

(10:23 am)

This is not about disappointing Blaine. It's about finding out whether we'll be as in love as we were.

(10:26 am)

_**I won't stop loving you, ever. I just made a stupid mistake and I'll make it up to you.**_

(10:28 am)

You can never fix a broken heart.

(10:30 am)

_**Maybe I can**_.

/

(12:00 pm)

When do your lessons end today?

(12:05 pm)

**2 pm, why?**

(12:10 pm)

Bring some ice-cream and crisps. That's what we're eating today.

(12:15 pm)

**Oh Kurt.**

(12:17 pm)

**What happened now?**

(12:17 pm)

Nothing happened.

(12:19 pm)

**We both know that you eat stuff like this when you're sad.**

(12:19 pm)

**Tell me.**

(12:23 pm)

Blaine.

(12:24 pm)

**Blaine?**

(12:24 pm)

Yeah, Blaine.

(12:26 pm)

**That Blaine?**

(12:28 pm)

Rachel, do you know any other Blaine?

(12:30 pm)

**What did he do?**

(12:33 pm)

Home. We'll talk about it home.

(12:35 pm)

**I'm coming as fast as I can, I swear.**

/

(05:02 pm)

_I don't know if she told you, but I met Rachel at the supermarket today._

(05:06 pm)

_Tell her to get a fashion designer, please. She dresses awfully._

(05:10 pm)

It's her clothes. She does whatever she wants with her wardrobe.

(05:12 pm)

_Bad timing, uh?_

(05:14 pm)

Bye.

/

**(6****th**** of November)**

(08:01 pm)

I'm sorry if I haven't texted you today. And I'm sorry about yesterday.

(08:08 pm)

_Calm down. No need to give me explanations and we have no deals about texting and talking to each other. We're not forced to do that._

(08:10 pm)

_And now this thing seems ridiculous._

(08:12 pm)

Let's make a deal then.

(08:14 pm)

_No way …_

(08:16 pm)

C'mon, it won't hurt.

(08:18 pm)

This is the plan: whenever you're bored or I'm bored, we can send many texts to each other and we don't need to be sorry if we don't text back.

(08:21 pm)

Well, we can't ask questions that are too intimate, and if one of us feels like talking about something, the other should try and be a little delicate.

(08:23 pm)

_It might work._

(08:23 pm)

_But I've got one condition_.

(08:26 pm)

Tell me about it.

(08:30 pm)

_We're going to play "What's on your mind?" every Wednesday._

(08:31 pm)

Are we 5 again?

(08:33 pm)

_Add "Doing senseless shit" to the list of things on the deal._

(08:36 pm)

Fine. I'm okay with this game, but only because I know you'd never guess what's on my mind.

(08:40 pm)

_That's what you think_.

(08:42 pm)

We'll see on Wednesday.

/

**(7****th**** of November)**

(02:00 pm)

_Hello. It's Wednesday._

(02:03 pm)

Is this mandatory?

(02:03 pm)

_The deal, Kurt. The one you wrote._

(02:05 pm)

That's an imaginary deal, I didn't write it. Okay, maybe I did on the notes of my phone, but it's just so that I won't forget it.

(02:07 pm)

Plus, you wanted the game, not I.

(02:08 pm)

_But you innocently said you were okay with it._

(02:10 pm)

Why did I do that?

(02:12 pm)

_Because you wanted to, Kurt_.

(02:20 pm)

Ok. Let's get it started.

(02:23 pm)

You go first.

(02:30 pm)

_Fashion_.

(02:30 pm)

Wrong.

(02:31 pm)

_Sebastian is an idiot._

(02:32 pm)

Uh, the stuff I think about 24/7 won't count. Try again, you might be lucky.

(02:34 pm)

_Phone_.

(02:35 pm)

Wrong.

(02:36 pm)

_Suitcase_.

(02:36 pm)

_Pencil case. _

(02:36 pm)

_Vagina._

(02:37 pm)

Stop thinking about vaginas.

(02:37 pm)

_But yours …_

(02:39 pm)

Just keep going, please.

(02:40 pm)

_Usb._

(02:41 pm)

_Bunny._

(02:41 pm)

_Asbardsomeone._

(02:42 pm)

Nope, and seriously? Asbardsomeone?

(02:45 pm)

_You would never guess what human mind might think._

(02:45 pm)

Of course.

(02:46 pm)

One last chance. If you get it wrong again, it's my turn to play.

(02:48 pm)

_Ok, let me think_.

(02:48 pm)

Yup, we've got all the time in the world.

(02:57 pm)

_Blaine_.

(02:59 pm)

What Blaine?

(03:03 pm)

_Nothing, I just wanted to write it._

(03:03 pm)

_C'mon, Kurt. The game._

(03:12 pm)

I wasn't thinking about Blaine …

(03:16 pm)

_I always win :)._

(03:20 pm)

How did you know?

(03:24 pm)

_You're predictable._

(03:27 pm)

_The weird ways you're acting now can be easily related to someone._

(03:29 pm)

I don't like this game.

(03:31 pm)

_Just because I'm too good at it._

(03:33 pm)

Of course.

(03:35 pm)

_C'mon, admit it. I made you smile._

(03:36 pm)

_Stop being so stiff all the time, Gay Face 2.0._

(03:37 pm)

Oh, so I'm Gay Face 2.0 now?

(03:38 pm)

_Obviously. The baby bunny has now conquered my heart. He'll be the only one for me_.

(03:40 pm)

Ugh, why did I give him to you?

(03:42 pm)

_But he's so cute._

(03:45 pm)

Okay. When I'll plan my bunnies invasion, I'll make sure I'm using mean and hungry ones.

(03:49 pm)

_They should call you Lady Fucking Mean Kate Hummel._

(03:50 pm)

For once you're being original.

(03:51 pm)

_As always ;)._

/

(03:55 pm)

**Kuuuuurt.**

(03:57 pm)

**KURT.**

(03:58 pm)

Tell me, Rachel.

(03:59 pm)

**Do you think that it's possible that fate can send you a person right when you needed one? And do you think it's possible that this person might make you smile even when all you want to do is sit in bed and cry?**

(04:08 pm)

Yeah, I think it is.


End file.
